


Anyway, here's Wonderwall

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (but don't worry they are not getting drunk and stuff), Alcohol, April Fools' Day, Back to School, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Christmas, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Halloween, Leavers Ball (Simon Snow), Mutual Pining, Party, Trick or Treating, Valentine's Day, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Seventh Year, with Trixie's crazy family, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: It's their seventh year at Watford and Trixie and Keris are excited to reunite after summer holidays. This fic follows them through their year filled with exciting festivities and boring school work. But will it also be the year they'll finally move on from "just" best friends to something more?





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my contribution to this year's Carry On Big Bang! It's definitely been a lot of fun (or still is, I am not done writing yet). Go check out all the awesome fics and artwork on tumblr @carry-on-big-bang. Also a special thanks to @thecatis for being a lovely and super talented person to work with (Go look at her art!) I'll post a chapter every sunday.

Trixie

Her silken black hair shone under the dim moonlight as she threw her head back in glee, laughing at something someone else had said. It accentuated her long and delicate neck, the soft moonlight toning down her beautifully warm and golden complexion. Her whole face was lit up by a bright smile like she was about to bring the sun back up again all by herself.   
I don't remember what it was that had made her this happy, just that it hadn't been me and…   
“Trixie! Stop daydreaming, you're missing the whole show!”. Suddenly I am back in reality.   
It's our annual family vacation, which means watching lots and lots of dumb reality TV and silly live shows with my half human cousins. They're always so excited about that kind of stuff.   
It also means no magic and no Keris.   
No magic because my aunt just had to go and marry a normal. Obviously he knows about magic, my aunt is still very much a crazy pixie like the rest of us and doesn't look very unmagical. (Don't ask me how she convinced him to marry her.) But still, she doesn't want him to feel left out. Which is stupid because by now, after 13 years of marriage and three half-pixie kids, he should have learned how to deal with it. His wife is a pixie AND a witch after all.   
And about Keris… she lives on the other side of the country which is bad enough by itself but in addition to that she's currently traveling all over the place with her family. So zero bestfriends-alone-time. I miss her. 

Keris

We've been traveling the whole summer and it's been exhausting.   
Visiting my dad's family in Malaysia, sightseeing in Japan, Korea, India, walking along creamy-white beaches or the busy streets of even busier cities AND following my sister around on her weird hunts for fake alien skulls and ancient relics. All this crazy chaos makes me realize how much I miss my equally crazy and chaotic best friend. My heart starts to ache. I'm so happy to finally be back at Watford.   
I'm especially excited about the picnic. It's always fun. Food, music, the newcomers finding out about their roommates, the bonfire… The first few years it's been just that, which is great of course. But at the end of our fifth year we'd been asked to join the older students in a relaxed party afterwards and that's when the real fun started.   
It's been Trixie’s and my first party at Watford. If you pay close enough attention there actually are a lot of these get-togethers. They're filled with even more food, music, dancing and well… Alcohol. The biggest one is at the very end of every school year which leads me back to…   
Trixie sitting so close to me, too close, her guitar is pressed into my thigh, her blonde hair tickling my neck. We've been a bit tipsy and she's been laughing about this or that, her laughter filling the brisk air around us. She's been oh so close to me under the silver light of the moon.


	2. September (-5 days)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Keris spend some best friends quality time. See also, cheesy songs and serenading. Trixie is that one person at the party™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title makes an appearance!

Keris

Trixie and I decided to arrive a few days earlier at Watford. Penny hates when I visit Trixie in their room during the school-year so that’s our solution for a few days of uninterrupted bonding time. I don’t know what Penny’s aversion towards me coming over is about but it sure has something to do with this weird thing going on between her and Trixie. The main point of their feud seems to be that either of them thinks the other obnoxiously annoying. I’ll have to admit that Trixie can be a bit over the top sometimes but I like that about her. It saves me from talking. We complement each other in that way.  
But Penny doesn’t like company. She’s never had a lot of friends but also doesn’t seem bothered by that. The only person she seems to care enough about to be willing to deal with on a daily basis is Simon Snow (of all people). She’s awfully loyal to him.  
So maybe she really does like company - just not Trixie’s.  
But all these things don’t matter right now, because me and my best friend will have five days to our own before everything goes back to normal. 

Trixie

I wanted to use the beds in my room. Push them together for Keris and me. Just to spite Penny. I know how much she hates it when I do that. Especially because of the glitter. But Keris, always the responsible one, told me not to. Something about not starting drama before the new school-year even began. She’s probably right. She’s right almost all the time. It’s no fun.  
So for the time being we are staying in her room. Only a few people are back already and her roommate conveniently isn’t one of them.   
Most part of the past three days we've spent laying around, stuffing our faces with sweets we brought along or (occasionally) with some real food from the kitchen and catching up.   
Keris has so much to talk about. So I let her. As much as I like talking myself, listening to her going on about her adventures is just as good (if not better).   
The mattress underneath us is warm and comfortable as golden afternoon sun rays caress our skin, making Keris glow in excitement and warmth. I turn over onto my shoulder, facing her.   
“Trixie?”, Keris asks softly, her eyebrows drawn up as if she's been expecting an answer for a while now.   
“...Yeah?”, I rasp. I hadn't noticed she'd stopped talking, my voice still insecure from my relaxed state.   
“I've been asking you about your cousins and I know how much you love complaining about them. Is everything alright?”.   
“Oh yeah, it's nothing.”, I state, trying to be convincing. Because really, what is up with me?   
“Mhm, I don't believe you. There's always something with them. Did they get into yet another TV show?”, she says.   
I groan. “Merlin, don't get me started on their revived love for the Muppets!” 

***

Trixie 

Tomorrow is the first day of school and Watford is already bustling with energy. First years are running about the green grounds, chasing birds and butterflies, getting rid of their pent up excitement. They are a joy to watch. The returned students have already split up into groups to catch up with their friends.  
It’s Keris sister’s first year at Watford so she’s with her right now, showing her around before the big picnic starts. We’ll meet up later.

Keris

I see Trixie leaning out of the window watching the littleuns play catch. The light autumn breeze is tugging gently at her blonde mop of curls. There probably is glitter everywhere by now.   
She seems lost in her own thoughts.  
As she lets her gaze wander I wave up at her. Trixie spots us and a big smile spreads across her face as she waves back at us animatedly. 

***

After letting my sister drag me all over the place for hours (I thought I was supposed to be the one showing her around) it’s finally time for the picnic. A fairly big amount of people are already gathered around the not yet lit bonfire. All the first years are here of course, a lot of students from other years I know but at the same time don't, Simon, Penny and of course Trixie. She’s standing next to Cara. Trixie befriended her somewhat around last fall during a football match. Cara is one year above us, has short brown hair and a bubbly personality. I see them laughing at something Trixie said and an electric jolt of something I can’t quite decipher shoots through me. So I walk over there.   
Cara is a fun person to be around but we never really clicked. She’s much better friends with Trixie. I think it’s the chaos within that connects the two of them. Not the bad kind of course but the kind I sometimes don’t really understand. On some occasions I wonder why Trixie is still sticking to my boring arse.  
I call out to them as I approach so Trixie spots me right away.   
“Keris! Get over here so we can get this picnic started!”, she yells at the top of her lungs, waving her guitar around. Of course she brought it along. Ever since she taught herself how to play it at the beginning of our sixth year she brought it to every single party there was. After some failed attempts she turned out to be pretty good at it and her singing voice isn’t half bad either. Just her repertoire lacks a bit in… diversity. I’ve heard my normal neighbors joking about people who bring a guitar to a party and only play one specific song. Trixie is exactly that kind of a person. 

***

Trixie

It’s late. The Crucible has already made its decision, there’s been lots of food and pumpkin juice and we’ve already sung the school song what feels like a hundred times. Around the 57th time and after a fair amount of poppy wine I have begun strumming along on my guitar, making up new lyrics. I haven’t stopped yet. The night sky is clear and Watford is far away enough from any form of civilization which allows stars to shine through. I lie down while continuing to play imaginary songs. They are about far-away-galaxies, bright stars and granted wishes. Even I have to admit they sound awful.  
After some time I feel Keris lying down right next to me but I never take my eyes away from the darkness above me. Her breath warms my neck and I know she is looking at me. So I close my eyes. An idea starts to form in my head, something familiar and fun. My mouth pulls into a smile and I awkwardly (I still haven’t moved) begin to pick the first chords.   
“Today is gonna be the day  
That they’re gonna throw it back to you”, I sing.  
Groans and sighs begin to surround me. There’s a snort right next to my ear and my smile broadens. I open my eyes and turn my head towards the sound. Our eyes meet and my hearts skips a beat. My fingers slip on the strings. She’s still smiling at me. The low bonfire makes her eyes twinkle. It feels like time has stopped. She picks up her hand slowly and guides my fingers back over the strings. I didn’t realize I had dropped my hand a few seconds ago. It’s a silent encouragement to continue, so I pick up the song once again.  
“By now you should’ve somehow  
realized what you gotta do  
I don’t believe that anybody  
feels the way I do, about you now”  
She hasn’t lifted her hand yet and it’s a bit awkward to play but I am not going to tell her. Her fingers are lightly tapping the beat onto my wrist. It’s reassuring and I never want the song to end. She begins to giggle as I approach the end. I once again look into her eyes.   
“I said maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me  
you’re gonna be the one that saves me  
you’re gonna be the one that saves me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos keep me alive^^ You can come talk to me on tumblr @theslytherinof221b


	3. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween!! Trick or Treat shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I have nothing to say for myself.  
> Also, I'm a bad Millennial and don't know how to do things so have a link to the corresponding art:   
> https://carry-on-big-bang.tumblr.com/post/182888533048/anyway-heres-wonderwall-author  
> Go look at it it's beautiful and will bless your eyes!

Keris

Even though I had been drunk I remember every single second of what had happened. Nothing bad, obviously. Just… something different. Soft and warm. Like a spark leading up to something bigger. It’s been over a month and I can’t stop thinking about it. And believe me, I tried. I don’t want to make things awkward and Trixie hasn’t behaved any different since that night. So I’m not starting to either. Maybe she doesn’t remember. 

Trixie

She’s absent. Her face is clouded by this strange thoughtfulness again, almost sad. Everything started with that one night back in September. But it’s Halloween soon so no time for sulking!  
“Hey Keris!”, I try to pull her out of her thoughts, “We are still going trick or treating next week, right? We still need costumes and I’ve been thinking… You as a witch and me as a pixie?”, I laugh.  
“You can’t be serious.”, she groans, fixing me with a tough stare. Oh, but what if I am.  
“It’d be hilarious!”, I try again.  
“It’s a dumb idea. And how would we dress anyways? Just normal clothes? Not happening.”, she states.  
“You could wear one of those pointy hats with a huge brim and silver stars on it. Maybe a long, flowy dress and black heeled boots. We’ll have to buy you a plastic nose obviously. And I’m just going to wear some fake wings and a tinkerbell dress. It’s going to be fun!”, I say.  
“...”  
I grab her by the shoulders and start to shake her back and forth: “PleasePleasepleasepleaseplease!!!”.  
She starts to laugh and gently pushes my hands of off her shoulders.  
“Okay, we’ll do it. But I want a besom to bring along.”

Keris

It’s unfair. Her energy is just too convincing.

***

I can't believe we really went through with Trixie's idea in the end. She is wearing cheap looking and translucent wings made out of shimmering plastic, a light green skirt made of puffy strips of tulle and a tacky wand with a star on top. Rhinestones are everywhere.  
"Come on, we need to go!", I say as I adjust my black hat and my flowy floor length dress with one last glance into the mirror. Trixie sewed it for me. It's deep purple and looks almost like the night sky with glinting stars and moons woven into the soft fabric. The sleeves are shimmering sheer. It's almost too beautiful for a gag costume. (I'll make sure to wear it again. Trixie deserves it.)  
"Okayokay busy lady! But remember, it wasn't me who took forever!", she chuckles, reaching up into my carefully curled and draped hair and lets it glide softly through her fingers. When my locks fall back against my shoulders she flattens her hands against my upper arms and smoothes down the fabric against them. Both her gaze and her hands wander downwards until they come to a halt against my wrists. My heart starts to hammer in my chest and I don't dare take a breath. Her hands are still lingering against my skin but the moment only lasts a fracture of a second, her head snaps back up and our eyes meet.  
"Huh", she breathes. And turns around.  
I can't move, my thoughts are only incoherently screaming about everything and nothing at the same time. Her smooth hands against my bare wrists. The bare and vulnerable look in her eyes as she looked back up into mine. Those silly glittering plastic butterflies she put into her hair I was left staring at just seconds earlier. I close my eyes and a light chuckle leaves my lips.  
Trixie turns her head at the sound, her smile brought: "Lets get some candy!".

Trixie

I don't know what had gotten into me but what's done is done. I swore myself to not make it weird after that one night but here we are. I'm not good at hiding things from Keris but this time I think I did a pretty good job. Or up until now at least. After my little slip up I had to play it off but couldn't help but turn when I heard her chuckle. Still, now is not the time for mushy feelings and inner workings but for sweets and childish pranks. I call out to her one last time and take off for real this time. I can hear her hurried steps behind me.  
We walk side by side to the main gate where my mum is already waiting for us. She agreed to drive us to the small town near-ish Watford and mama will pick us up later and bring us back. Halloween is one of the few days they leave the drawbridge down.  
We pile into the tiny car and my mum pulls out of the parking lot like space. She immediately begins to talk about all the crazy stuff she and my aunt have been up to, pixie shenanigans and all. It take my mind off things. We hit the curb a few times before we arrive at our destination. My mum isn't a big driver. She'll swerve and swivel, hit the breaks at funny times and shifting gear is always an adventure. Talking about manic pixies. But right now it's a welcome excuse to shriek and laugh and not think. After scraping a bumpy curve and hitting a poor family's planter we come to a halt.  
"Go on then, girls. Don't talk to strangers!", my mum calls out to us as we climb out of the car.  
"How are we supposed to go trick or treating without talking to strangers muuuuum?!", I ask laughing.  
"Alrightalright, fair enough! Just be careful and have fun!", she waves me off. I shut the door quickly and send her on her way. Seconds after we hear tires screeching from around the corner and a dull thumping sound.  
"I think she hit the planter again. Your mum should probably take some more lessons.", Keris states.  
"Probably.", I say. We look at each other and both fall into a fit of giggles.

*** 

Keris

Trixie brought one of those pumpkin buckets to collect our hard work. It's filled with a considerable amount of candy already even though a lot of people do not appreciate teenagers ringing their doorbells.  
We turn into the driveway of a tiny house and Trixie goes up to the door. When she reaches out for the bell we can hear something crash against the wall on the other side. We look at each other worriedly. The door is thrown open and one of the older and angrier ladies is standing in front of us, a broom in her hand. She raises it above her head.  
"Go away! You won't get any candy and I definitely don't enjoy your dreadful pranks!", she tries to scream with her thin voice. She's frail and tiny and nothing to be afraid of but she seems like she's had enough for today so I take a step back. Trixie holds her ground and pushes her bucket forward.  
"Trick or treat?", she asks, her head tilted to one side, her best expression of innocence and shyness.  
The old lady doesn't hesitate to thrusts her broom forward and screams again. Before she can hit Trixie with it I reach out for her hand and tuck her away. We run down the garden path alongside each other and down the road. Trixie is laughing. When I deem it safe I slow down, my hand still in hers and say: "Sometimes I hate you."  
"Aw come on, you don't mean that. It was fun.", she says still laughing and trying to catch her breath. It was. But she doesn’t need to let it go to her head.  
I feel something tucking at the back of my dress and whip around. It's a little girl with a pointy hat and a stuffed owl looking up at me.  
"I love your dress.", she says, big eyes following constellations of embroidered stars.  
I crouch down. "And I like your pretty hat, fellow witch.", I tap the brim of it with my fake wand.  
She giggles, turns around and runs away shrieking "Fellow witch!". And I thought mingling with kids would be awkward.  
"That was awfully sweet.", I hear Trixie laugh next to me.  
I stand up and cross my arms in front of me. "Years of big sister training. You wouldn't understand.", I say with fake bite.  
She throws her hands up in mock surrender and we go back to aimlessly wandering the streets, looking out for candles or jack 'o lanterns. A few moments pass before Trixie lets out some air through her nose followed by a soft: "For what it's worth, I meant it.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always welcome! Come talk to me on tumblr @theslytherinof221b or check out @thecatis who is an awesome artist and did a thing for this <3   
> If you know how to add pictures to a fic please come through I'm lost...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and/or comments are always welcome <3 You can come talk to me on tumblr @theslytherinof221b :)  
> (I know this is a short and kind of weak introduction but please bear with me:D)


End file.
